fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Vederklauw: Klad
Mijn plannen Eén van mijn plannen voor deze wiki is een soort alternatief einde op het boek 'Allemaal willen we de hemel' van Els Beerten. Ik ben er wel nog niet aan uit hoe ik dit precies ga aanpakken. Maar ik kan wel al zeggen waarom. Reden: op het einde sterft Ward, één van de hoofdpersonages, op een tragische manier. Ik zou graag een idee uitwerken van wat er gebeurd zou zijn mocht hij niet zijn gestorven. Wat er dan met hem gebeurd zou zijn en zo. Voor de rest heb ik eigenlijk vooral plannen voor een aantal kortverhalen. Twee projecten waar ik momenteel aan bezig ben zijn 'Het Tweede Jungleboek' en 'Agartha'. Ik denk ook dat ik in de toekomst nog een aantal (kort)verhalen wil plaatsen met iets meer humor. Een nieuw verhaal waar ik ook al een tijdje aan zit te denken is een vervolg op 'Smokkelkinderen', geschreven door Jacques Vriend. Ik heb hier al goed over nagedacht en het verhaal zou niet zo lang zijn. Dus er is een goede kans dat het op deze wiki komt. Een van de nevenpersonages uit mijn Verstoten-verhaal is Francis. In de originele boeken is hij zeer zenuwachtig en diep in zichzelf gekeerd. In de door mij geschreven exclusieve scène is hij echter al een stuk zelfverzekerder en ook gelukkiger. Ik ben best benieuwd hoe hij dat precies gedaan heeft. Daarom zou er ooit zo'n verhaal kunnen komen, al ben ik dat nog niet zeker. Ik heb bovenstaande mogelijkheid al wat uitgewerkt, al ben ik niet zeker of het er ook effectief komt. Warrior Cats: Vederklauws weg Het was stil in de schemerige grot, afgezien van het regelmatige druppelen van water dat een klein poeltje vormde in het harde steen. Nauwelijks zichtbaar tegen een achtergrond van helderwitte steen zat een kat. Haar vacht was wit met verschillende tinten grijs en haar mooie amberkleurige ogen stonden dof van ouderdom. Een opgewonden kreetje verbrak de stilte toen twee kleine kittens door de grot tuimelden, door het poeltje water liepen en daarbij grote druppels lieten opspatten. De witte poes zuchtte alleen maar. Zacht getrippel van poten weerklonk toen een jonge, zilvergrijze kater met gele ogen op de poes af kwam trippelen. Zijn staart was lang en borstelig, en zijn vacht zo zacht als duivendons. Desondanks was hij stevig en gespierd. 'Maannacht, het is zo tijd voor de sprake', begon hij met een nederige stem. De poes antwoordde even niet. Uiteindelijk miauwde ze: 'Zeg maar tegen Lappensnor dat ik eraan kom. Als de maan vol is, moet ik met de andere leiders spreken.' De kater knikte even. 'Wie wil je dat je gaat begeleiden?' 'Ik wil dat jij mij begeleidt op de tocht.' Bij dit antwoord leek de kater even uit het veld geslagen. 'I-ik ben vereerd', stamelde hij uiteindelijk. 'Maar hoe kan ik je verdedigen? Mijn klauwen...' Hij hief zijn voorpoot op, waardoor zijn veel te kleine, mismaakte klauwen nog net zichtbaar waren. Ze waren nog niet eens groot genoeg om een muis te doden, laat staan een vijand te verwonden. De poes hield echter poot bij stuk. 'Ik wil dat jij me begeleidt.' Daarop knikte de kater. 'Het zal me een eer zijn.' Niet veel later op de avond verliet Maannacht de grit om uit te komen op een open plek die omringd werd door hoge, steile rotswanden met slechts hier en daar een pad om erin of eruit te kunnen klimmen. Verscheidene katten hadden zich bij de wanden verzameld om hun leider te zien vertrekken. De zilvergrijze kater wachtte al aan de voet van het grootste pas om Maannacht te begeleiden. 'Veel succes, Veder!' mauwde een donkerrode kater in het voorbijgaan naar de kat met de misvormde klauwen. Veder boog even het hoofd en rechter toen zijn schouders, bereid om deze belangrijke missie op zich te nemen. Hoofdstuk 2 De schaars begroeide, rotsige grond zag er onwelkom en ruig uit, maar voor Veder waren de rotshellingen al zijn hele leven zijn thuis. Zo nu en dan waren er bosjes eiken en iepen, waar over het algemeen meer prooi te vinden was. Maannacht liep soepel en sierlijk tussen de rotsen door, ondanks haar leeftijd. Veder wist niet hoe oud ze was, in ieder geval ouder dan zowel zijn vader als zijn moeder. Na een paar bootlengten werd de grond beter begaanbaar en groeiden er ook meer planten. De geur van sneeuwmuizen bereikte Veders neus, maar hij besteedde er geen aandacht aan. Als ze op tijd wilden zijn voor de ontmoeting met de andere leiders, zouden ze moeten opschieten. De zon begon al onder de horizon te zakken toen Veder en Maannacht de rand van het territorium bereikten. In dit gedeelte waren er meer kleine bosjes, en er stroomde ook een kabbelend beekje. Een grote, witte rots die uit de grond stak gaf de plaats van bestemming weer. De rots was zo'n vier staartlengtes hoog, en ze zag er indrukwekkend uit tegen een achtergrond van de ondergaande zon. Na een paar stille blikken liep Maannacht richting de rots en wurmde zich door een spleet naar binnen. De ruimte binnenin de rotsformatie was schemerig, maar toch niet helemaal donker. Een poeltje met kristalhelder water flonkerde uitnodigend op de grotvloer, maar geen van beide katten begon eruit te drinken. Veder had geen idee hoeveel tijd er voorbij ging, maar toen het buiten goed en wel donker was, waren er nog twee katten de grot binnengekomen. De een was een magere, bruingestreepte poes, de andere een zwarte kater met een gescheurd oor. Ze werden respectievelijk vergezeld door een lapjespoes en een witte kater. 'Springvacht?' vroeg Maannacht verbaasd aan de zwarte kater. 'Morgendauw heeft zich bij de SterrenClan gevoegd', murmelde Springvacht spijtig. 'We zullen haar allemaal missen, maar we moeten verder. Ik ben de nieuwe leider.' Alsof daar alles mee gezegd was wenkte Maannacht hem en de andere leider naar een plaatsje veilig buiten gehoorsafstand van Veder en de andere twee katten. Nogal ongemakkelijk keek Veder de lapjespoes en de witte kater aan. Dit waren sterke, doorgewinterde krijgers, en hij voelde zich opeens ontzettend jong en klein. ''Hopelijk merken ze mijn klauwen niet op, ''dacht hij grimmig. Het leek een eeuwigheid te duren voor de leiders weer van hun geheime gesprek naar voren traden. Voor Springvacht was het de eerste keer geweest, maar hij was zo kalm als een leider maar kon zijn. 'Voor jullie gaan, wil ik nog een ceremonie houden', verklaarde Maannacht opeens. Verrast keek Veder naar haar op. Zij wenkte hem dichterbij, en stomverbaasd liep hij op haar af. 'Veder', begon de witte poes plechtig. 'Je hebt de volwassen leeftijd van een kat bereikt, het is tijd dat je je krijgersnaam krijgt.' Veders mond zakte open van verbazing. Krijgersnamen werden alleen maar gegeven in het bijzijn van de Clan, niet waar de andere leiders bij waren. 'Vanaf deze dag', sprak Maannacht, 'zal deze kater bekendstaan als Vederklauw. SterrenClan, toon hem het pad dat hij moet volgen opdat hij woestheid en zachtheid met elkaar kan combineren.' Ze legde haar snuit op Vederklauws kop, en eerbiedig likte hij haar schouder. Maar iets in hem roerde zich, en hij wist dat er problemen op komst waren. De Kronieken van Narnia Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: klad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: gebruikers